


These Pants Are Too Tight!

by GoldSunshine



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BOTTOM MINHO, Key played him if you think about it, M/M, Misuse of commas, Smut, minkey, namjoon and jonghyun are only mentioned, not really but kinda, this is a whole ass mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: Minho, a new model, gets a few surprises from his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! My computer broke literally halfway through me writing this and i had to wait for it to come back. The date actually wasn't suppose to be apart of this, but it just kinda happened.

“Why the fuck are these so tight?” Minho thought as he shimmied into the skin tight jeans. They were so snug, as if they were another layer of skin. 

“This can’t be right.” Minho mumbled, trying to button the jeans. “Excuse me! Can I get some help, please?”

One of the stylist, a girl by the name of Amber, came around the barrier blocking Minho from the rest of the room. “Need any help?”

“Yeah, these things are so tight. Can you help me button them?”

“Sure no problem just...suck in your stomach for me?”

Minho did as told, sucking in his stomach as far as possible to accommodate the pants. Amber pulled the buttons together, struggling, but eventually buttoning and zipping the jeans closed. “I don’t know why Kibum makes these tight ass clothes.” She mumbled under her breathe.

“Kibum?” Minho spoke, voice laced with confusion.

“Mhm, he’s the guy who designed these circulation cutters. You probably know him by Mr.Kim. Don’t call him Kibum though, unless you want to be fired”

Yeah, that sounded more familiar, Mr.Kim. Minho nodded as Amber led him to the makeup chair so they could get him all dolled up.

As soon as he sat down a young man doing his hair, Heechul, began chattering away. “Did you guys hear? Mr.Kim is going to watch the photoshoot today.”

That got the small atmosphere buzzing with excitement. What? Did this guy never come down here or something?

“Hey Choi!” Another model hollered from across the room.” Better not fuck up in front of Mr.Kim! Wouldn’t want to get fired on the first day would you?” he laughed.

Who the fuck is that guy?

“Don’t worry about Woo-Bin, he’s only a model cause he fucks the director of the board's daughter.” Heechul whispered in his ear.

With his hair and makeup finished, Minho went to wait for the rest of the models to finish. He noticed a man who wasn’t there before. Well, he wasn’t hard to notice, his aura just screamed ‘I AM IMPORTANT’. Not to mention he was drop dead fucking gorgeous, outshining any of the models there, even if his clothing was simple.  
His silver hair was primped to perfection and the black kohl surrounding his eyes made them look even sharper than they already were. He was a fucking god.

Minho was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the man.

“Choi! You’re up!”

Minho broke his gaze and looked over to the set. It was his turn to do his solo shoot for the collection. He was nervous, this was his first shoot with a new company and he didn’t want to fuck it up.

“Good Luck!” Amber and Heechul waved at him from the side.They were the only friends he had made there so far.

“Alright Minho, I’m gonna need you to lay on the couch, left side, right leg bent, head in hand, look left.”

Okay, that was easy enough. Not a hard pose. He made his way to the couch, laying out and stretching his legs. He went into his pose and as they were fixing the lights Heechul came over to fluff his hair a bit.

“Hey, don’t look now, but Kibum’s been checking you out since you got here.” Heechul mumbled, not trying to be too loud.

“Which one is he?”

“Silver hair guy.”

Minho, like the dumbass he is, leaned up to look over Heechul’s shoulder before being shoved back down. “Are you stupid? I just said don’t look.” 

Minho slumped back into the couch, letting Heechul play with his hair until he deemed it perfect. When Heechul walked away and the blinding lights shined in his face, his eyes caught Kibum’s for a split second before the director blocked his way.

“Okay, you ready kid?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Minho listened closely as he was told to turn his head this way and move his arm that way. He didn’t seem to notice Kibum staring from the side. The poses came easy to him and before he knew it, it was time for him to change again.

“Minho, you did great! A real natural!” Amber said, patting him on the back while handing him the next outfit.

“Thanks, now i just have to get out of this saran wrap they call jeans.”

“Huh, good luck with that.”

Minho went back behind the barrier, ridding of the sheer shirt. The pants were another thing. He had managed to unbutton them, but he couldn’t even get the damn things past his butt.

“Who can fit these other than actual ten year olds?” Minho grumbled, pushing at the jeans. He had gotten his feet through the end, just not the rest of his legs.

He jumped up and pushed down at the jeans, trying to pry them off. Unfortunately, the ends of the pants got tangled and he fell back, busting his ass on the ground.

“Minho? Are you okay?” Amber shouted.

“Uh, no?”

“Okay, I’m co-” Amber was cut off by a soft ‘I got it.’. Minho couldn’t decipher the voice but when he turned to see Kibum walking behind the barrier, he froze.

“H-hello, Mr.Kim.” Minho stuttered, trying to get himself together.

“You can call me Kibum. C’mon get up, you don’t have long to change.”

Kibum helped Minho out of the tight pants, and even helped him into the new outfit.

“Hm, these are a snug fit as well.” Kibum murmured, circling Minho and looking him up and down. “You know what? I’m gonna get you some new sizes, tomorrow come by my office so I can measure you up.”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, I’m not that old.”

Minho peered down at him, because obviously Kibum wasn’t old, but he was still kinda sorta his boss.” If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“I’m 24.”

Oh. Okay, so they were the same age.  
“Me too.”

“Good, then we can talk casually. Don’t be so awkward when you come to my office tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Kibum left without another word, sauntering out of the space and back to the set. Minho stood there for a while, recapping the conversation he had with the handsome man. When Minho came from behind the barrier, all eyes were on him.

“Hey Choi, don’t start kissing up to Kibum thinking you’ll get a higher spot.” Woo Bin called, laughing.

“Hey Woo-Bin, that’s Mr.Kim to you.” Kibum shouted from around the corner. Minho chuckled at Woo-Bin’s embarrassment and sat at the styling chair, ready to be done over once again.

Minho never noticed, even though it was obvious, how Kibum stared at him curiously the entire shoot.

 

That night when Minho got home, his roommate, Taemin, already had food and netflix ready.

“How was your first day?” Taemin asked, shoving food into his mouth.

“It was good, except for this one dude.” Minho said, joining Taemin on the couch.

“Oo, what he do?”

“He was just being a dick, nothing serious.”

“Hm, tell me if he keeps messing with you.”

“And what are you going to do? Come down to the agency and beat him up? I don’t think so Minnie.”

“Whatever. Anything else?”

“I met my boss.”

“How is he?”

“Sexy as fuck.”

Taemin turned to him, turning down the volume on the tv. “Spill.”

“Tae, he’s so fine, and the way he talks literally has me melting.”

“Oh now I’m definitely coming down there.”

 

The next day, Minho stood outside of Kibum’s office with a nervous knot in his stomach. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man, not just because he was his boss, but also because he was a fucking goddess.

He knocked twice, waiting for a response.

“Come in.”

Minho entered the office and his jaw dropped. There were mannequins dressed in outfits he had only seen on runways and magazines. The office was decorated beautifully, potted plants in each corner of the room, the walls a soft green, and a crisp glass desk in the center near the back with a small couch sitting in front of it. Not to mention one of the walls was a full window with an overview of the entirety of Seoul.

“Hello Minho, nice to see you this morning. You can sit on the couch while I finish this really quick.” Kibum muttered, not even looking up.

Minho sat on the couch silently, watching as Kibum typed away at his computer. The sharp angles of his face contorted against the soft glowing light of the screen and his wide eyes scoped whatever he was typing.

“Sorry for the wait.” he admitted. “I was expecting to be done before you got here.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.”

“You can get a drink if you like.” Kibum gestured toward the mini fridge that Minho hadn’t even noticed. 

“I’m fine.”

They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound being the clacking of keys and their breathing. It didn’t last long before Kibum stood abruptly, shaking Minho out of the stare he had on the floor.

“Alright Minho, do you mind taking off your shirt for me?”

Minho didn’t reply, just pulled the shirt over and off his body, dropping it on the couch. He clenched his fist at his sides, getting wary about being half naked in front of his boss.

“Pants too.” Kibum said raking his eyes over Minho’s body. Minho pretended he didn’t see the way his eyes stopped on his chest before dropping downward.

“Alright just step over here and I’ll get your chest first.”

Minho stepped in front of Kibum, relaxing his shoulders as he let him run the measuring tape along his pectorals. Nimble fingers grazed his skin as sharp eyes locked with his. Kibum looked up at Minho, biting his plump bottom lip as he stared at the younger. Minho noticed traces of hesitance in Kibum’s eyes, tilting his head to the side to knock him out of the trance. Kibum blinked rapidly, stepping back and going to write down the measurements.

“You did really well yesterday, I look forward to what you will do in the future.” Kibum claimed, turning back to Minho.

“Thank you. I was very nervous.”

“Well, you couldn’t tell. Alright, let me get your waist.” Kibum snaked the measuring tape around Minho, his fingers tracing the elastic of Minho’s underwear and nails slightly scratching his sides. “Your really toned, you work out?”

“Uh yeah, one of my friends owns a gym just a couple blocks away.”

Kibum was now running the tape up Minho’s legs, stopping at his hip bone. “Hmm I’ll have to check it out.” Kibum uttered, standing again. “Arms out.”

After Kibum was done measuring Minho, he put his clothes back on and began to leave.

“Do good today, yeah?”

Minho only nodded and left.

 

When Minho got to set, Amber already had his clothes ready. “You’re late bud.” she informed, pushing the clothes into his arms and shoving him behind the barrier. “Chop chop!”

Minho laughed at her, unfolding the clothes. He looked at them in shock. They were even tighter than the ones from yesterday! How is that even possible? The shiny leather gleamed and mocked him.

“Amber? Come here for a second please.”

Amber rounded the barrier, stopping as she saw the pants in Minho’s hands. “Is Kibum crazy!”

She snatched the pants from him, analyzing them. “Honestly, I have no idea how you’re going to get in these.”

Minho grabbed the pants back, taking his off and attempting to slide them on his legs. 

“Nope. Nah nah uh uh no no no, will not happen, is not possible. There is an error.”

The pants could barely go past his knees, the material trying its best to stretch farther. “Okay, wait here and I’ll go get Kibum, maybe this is a misunderstanding.” Amber stammered as she went around the barrier.

Minho stood their pathetically in his underwear with the pants around his knees. He couldn’t understand. Didn’t Kibum say he would get him new sizes?

“Is there a problem?”

Kibum stepped behind the barrier with a smug smirk. He raised his brows at the pants around Minho’s knees.

“Uh yeah. I can’t wear these. There’s no way.”

Kibum went behind Minho, grasping the material where it was bunched at his knees, and pulled up,   
The material accommodated to the stretch, covering Minho’s thighs tightly. Kibum pulled again, almost lifting Minho off the ground so the pants would cover his butt. “Ah! They fit perfectly!” Kibum hollered, squeezing Minho’s butt.

Minho gasped and stood dumbfounded. The pants were glued to his skin, material stretched to fit Minho’s long legs. “How did you-”

“Oh please! I made these pants, I know what they can and cannot fit! Now, go get ready, the directors waiting.” Kibum said, ushering Minho out from behind the barrier.

“Nice pants, Choi!” Woo-Bin called from his seat.

Minho ignored the remark but heard a small voice from behind him mumble “Can someone get that guy a muzzle?”

He muffled his laugh with his hand and went to Heechul’s chair.

“Seems as Kibum likes you.” 

“What are you talking about.” Minho whispered, his eyes meeting Heechul's in the mirror.

“I’m talking about how he quote unquote ‘helps’ you with your clothes.”

“There’s no way Kibum could like me, he's my boss.”

“Of course he likes you! Why do you think he offers to help you? You're a grown man fully capable of putting on some pants. Amber says he’s using it as an excuse to check you out.”

“You guys are crazy. He’s just being helpful.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, focusing on finishing Minho’s hair.

After they were finished Minho stood by set, waiting for his cue. While he was staring off into space, gentle hands landed on his waist and a deep but soft voice whispered into his ear. “Hey, come by my office after the shoot, I’ve got some things i want to…..discuss with you.”

Minho turned his head to see Kibum looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his head, watching as a Kibum smirked at him and walked off.

Minho heard hushed giggles behind him and turned to see Amber and Heechul laughing up a storm.

“Yah! Stop that!”

 

It was halfway through the photoshoot and Minho was sweating. Half because of the bright lights and half because of the way Kibum was looking at him. The cat-like eyes followed his every move. The smoldering looks he was giving him only added to the heat. He hated to admit it (no he didn’t), but he was unashamedly attracted to the older man.

At break time Minho rushed to the fridge, immediately downing a bottle of water.

“Woah,slow down there before you drown.” Kibum giggled from beside him, taking the bottle from his hands.  
Minho watched as Kibum took a swig of his water and handed it back to him. “You’re doing really well out there. You keep this up and other companies are going to try to snatch you from me.” Kibum chortled.

“I wouldn’t let that happen, hyung.”

Kibum stopped in his tracks. “Y-you don’t have to call me hyung if you don’t want to, I don’t mind.”

“It’s only respectful.”Minho explained, taking notice of the way Kibum’s adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

“If it makes you comfortable, then I guess it’s fine” Kibum stammered, grabbing the water from his hands again and taking a gulp.

 

The shoot was over and Minho again found himself outside of Kibum’s office. He put his hand up to knock, but hesitated, nervousness seeping in. Before he could knock, Kibum opened the door. “Come in.”

Minho took slow steps into the room. It was dark out now, and the only light came from the standing lamp in the corner of Kibum’s office.

“Have a seat, we’re gonna have a little chat.”

Minho sat nervously. He couldn’t even guess what this ‘little chat’ would be about. As he sat he noticed Kibum eyeing him, a playful glint in his eyes.

“So, I have been watching you model and interact for the past couple of days, correct?”

“Yes, th-that’s correct. Is there a problem, hyung?”

Kibum paused. “No, no problem. I just happened to notice that you follow directions well, and you seem to be up for a good challenge.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Oh please,” Kibum scoffed. “You don’t think I gave you pants 3 sizes too small on purpose did you? It was a test to see if you would still wear them even if they didn’t fit, and you did.”

Minho stayed silent. So this was all a test? A weird way to see if he was up for a challenge?

“Do you do this to all your new models?”  
“Of course not! I don’t like them as much as you, punk!” Kibum chuckled.

Minho was silent again, but this time for a different reason. KIbum liked him? How? In the way Heechul was saying? In a hyung dongsaeng way? Confusion was written on his face.

“I hope you aren’t too upset with me. If you’re okay with it, I’d like to give you a reward for passing my test.”

“A reward?”

“Yes, a reward.” Kibum said, standing to look out his window so his back was to Minho.

“What kind of reward?”

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I would like to take you out on a date.”

Minho was flabbergasted. A date? As a reward? Why would Kibum want to go on a date with him. “Why would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Pfft, why wouldn’t I? So, will you go with me? There’s a new club opening on Saturday and I thought it’d be fun to go to, dance and eat, y’know?”

Minho hesitated. Did he really want to go on a date with his boss? Well, he was unbelievably handsome, he was nice,and this was some sort of reward. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up on Saturday at 9?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Wait! Ok, explain this to me one more time?”

“Taemin, I just said it like a thousand times. He said it was a test and for a reward he wanted to take me on a date!”

“Wouldn’t that be more of a reward for him, not you?”

“I mean, I assume he’s paying, so that could be it?”

“Hm, can I meet him?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

The doorbell rang just as Minho finished tying his shoe. He had to run to beat Taemin to the door before he opened it and got Minho fired. He pushed Taemin in the kitchen and told him to be quiet before he opened the door.

“Hey, you ready?” Kibum asked, flashing Minho a dazzling smile.

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Minho said as he walked to the kitchen to get his wallet and phone. “I’ll be back later.” he whispered to Taemin before meeting Kibum at the door again.

“Use protection!” Taemin hollered as Minho was shutting the door.

Minho groaned and slammed the door, locking it before turning to see Kibum smirking at him. “Who was that?” he laughed.

“Just my dumb roommate, don’t mind him.” Minho grumbled as they stepped into the elevator.

“Oh, are you guys close?” Kibum questioned.

“Known him since kindergarten. He may be an ass but he’s still my best friend.”

“That sounds nice. Reminds me of my roommate. Kim Jonghyun, you might know him.”

Minho gaped. “Might?! He’s only the most famous composer in the business!”

“Don’t be fooled, behind all those piano notes and heartwarming lyrics is a man who can’t tell the difference between a cat and a raccoon.”

“Well, I don’t believe that one bit.” Minho giggled. Kibum found his laugh adorable.

By this time, they had made it downstairs and out the building where Kibum’s car was parked.”

Kibum began to speak as they got in the car. “Would you like to eat at the club? I know they have things like wings and stuff like that?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, wings sound great.”

The car ride was anything but awkward. They sang along to songs on the radio, chatted about their families, and even got into a debate about waffles and pancakes.

“How could you possibly think waffles are better? You don’t even get the whole thing because of the goddamn squares!” Kibum blurted

“That’s better than eating a slice of bread!” Minho exclaimed

“Pancakes are not slices of bread! They are fluffy clouds of goodness! Now, you’re lucky we just made it to the club or we would have went to ihop and had a war!”

“Next time then?” Minho sputtered, hopefully.

“Definitely.”

 

The inside of the club was packed, seeing as it was opening night. Bodies immediately pushed them together as they took more steps inside.

“They have tables to eat at in the back! Follow me!” Kibum yelled over the music. He grabbed Minho’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, ignoring the way his hand burned from the others grip.

As they entered the back where the tables were the music died down and the room was lit up more. Kibum, still holding Minho’s hand, led them to a table near the back where they sat and began to look at the Minho.

“Y’know, this is a classy club if I say so myself.”

“Yeah that’s why I brought you here. I didn’t wanna take you to some club with loud ass music, no food, and 50 dollar shots.”

“Thank you, hung. Seeing the menu, this place only has 10 dollar shots!” Minho laughed.

They ordered their wings and a beer each and began talking.

“So, how’d you know about this place?” Minho asked, taking a swig of his beer.

“My friend, Namjoon, owns it. He invited me to the grand opening and I thought ‘Hm, why not take my favorite dongsaeng with me?’”

“Oh come on! You didn’t think that.” Minho argued.

“No, really! You were the first person to come to mind!” Kibum claimed.

“Not even Jonghyun?”

“Not even Jonghyun.”

Minho blushed, lowering his head There wings soon got there, looking scrumptious, and they both dug in. Looking up, Minho noticed sauce smeared across the side of Kibum’s face. He began to laugh, almost choking on the wing in his mouth.

“What? What’s so funny?” Kibum said, confusion on his sauced face.

“You-you’ve got, haha, you’ve got sauce all over your face, haha!” Minho guffawed as he grabbed a napkin and leaned into to wipe Kibum’s face.

Kibum stilled, letting Minho wipe away the sauce and laugh in his face. He smiled at him, glad that Minho was enjoying himself.

After they finished their wings, they decided to go dance. They stepped onto the dance floor, immediately blending into the crowd and vibing with the music.

“I love this song!” Minho spoke excitedly into Kibum’s ear. Kibum shivered as Minho’s breath hit his neck and he smiled at the man singing along and bouncing excitedly. He grabbed Minho’s hands and began dancing with him, turning them in circles and laughing as Minho shouted the words.

Soon enough the song ended and was replaced with a sensual beat. Couples swarmed the floor, moving with each other in a slow rhythm. Kibum and Minho didn’t expect it, and were pushed chest to chest quickly. They stumbled against each other, standing awkwardly. Minho decided, fuck it, this didn’t have to be weird, and he turned around, placing his back to Kibum’s front, and started swaying to the beat. “W-what are you doing?”

“Dancing. What does it look like?” Minho answered.

It took a while for Kibum to get used to the dancing, but eventually he put his hands on Minho’s hips and started to move against him. They moved slowly, subtly grinding against each other. Kibum’s hands tightened on Minho’s hips as they moved closer together, the crowd becoming larger. Minho turned around, smirking slightly as he placed his arms around Kibum’s shoulders. Kibum noticed a change in Minho’s eyes, his brown eyes becoming even darker. He gulped, letting his eyes trail down to Minho’s bitten red lips, thinking of how soft they would be against his. It seems as though Minho read his mind as he closed the distance between them and pushed their lips together. Kibum was right, his lips were soft. Soft and warm and moving against his.

They kissed slowly, holding each other on the dancefloor. The people around them didn’t mind, too drunk to notice, but even if they would have noticed, that wouldn’t have stopped them.

Kibum tested his luck, poking his tongue out to ask permission. Minho opened his mouth, letting Kibum’s tongue in to rub against his own. Kibum dropped his hands to Minho’s butt, squeezing it and pulling him closer. Minho let out a small moan into his mouth, pulling away and resting his forehead against Kibum’s. “We should get out of here.” he urged.

“Yeah, yeah totally.” Kibum said, already walking them toward the entrance. They made it to his car, getting in quickly. “Your house is closer.” Kibum noted.

As Kibum pulled into the street, Minho texted Taemin telling him to leave the apartment unless he wanted to hear Minho getting fucked. Taemin immediately texted back saying he saw this coming and was already gone. 

As they pulled up to Minho’s apartment, they got out quickly, making their way to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid closed Kibum had Minho against the elevator wall, kissing him like no tomorrow. It wasn’t gentle like at the club, it was rough and hungry.

Minho was lucky his door was right by the elevator, pushing Kibum against his door once they were out the elevator and sucking on his tongue. Kibum moaned out loud, running his hands under Minho’s shirt to feel his hot skin. Minho fished his key out of his pocket, still kissing the other, and opened his door. They stumbled in, Minho immediately being pushed against the now closed door. “God dammit, you’re so hot.”Kibum grumbled, trailing kisses down his throat.

Minho was overwhelmed. Kibum was nipping at his collar bones and he had a thigh between Minho’s legs, rubbing against his clothed cock. He groaned deep in his throat, reaching up to push off Kibum and his jackets before starting to undo Kibum’s shirt. With each button undone he watched as Kibum’s toned body came to view. He snatched the shirt off of Kibum’s wide shoulders, throwing it toward the wall behind him.

Kibum was still kissing his neck, leaving small red marks in his wake. His hands roamed around Minho’s body, coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. He squeezed at Minho’s cock before unzipping his pants and wrapping his hands around the other's erection.

“Fuck, Kibum!” Minho squeaked, knocking his head against the wall as Kibum began to stroke him slowly.

Kibum only hummed in response kissing his way down Minho’s chest as far as the others shirt would let him. He pulled Minho’s shirt off, trailing kisses all over Minho’s chest.

“R-room. Now.” panted Minho, his mind fuzzy from the heat in his groin.

Kibum removed his hand, now glazed in precum, and let Minho lead the way to his room. Once inside, Kibum pushed Minho onto his bed, quickly ridding them both of their pants before lying back on top of him and kissing him again. Their cocks slid across each other, the thin fabric of their boxers doing nothing to contain the sizzling heat from their pelvises.

“Where’s your condoms?” Kibum spoke into Minho’s mouth.

“N-nightstand.”

Kibum leaned over Minho, grabbing the condoms and lube before coming back into place and sitting back on his calves. “Are you sure?” he questioned, his fingers grazing the elastic of Minho’s boxers.

“Yes, please hyung.” Minho croaked out

Kibum shuddered noticeably. Minho smiled smugly at him. “You like it when I call you hyung.” Minho stated.

“That may be the case.” he teased, pulling down Minho’s boxers and releasing his aching cock.

Minho made space for him between his thighs, bending his knees and placing his feet by Kibum’s sides. Kibum opened the lube, spreading it generously over his fingers. He lowered his hand, circling Minho’s puckered hole, pushing his index finger in slowly. He thrust his finger in slowly, crooking it up slightly.

“I’m not a virgin Kibum, I can handle more than one finger.” Minho grunted, pushing down on Kibum’s finger.

“Someone's impatient.” Kibum joked, adding another finger. Minho groaned at the stretch, tipping his head back. Kibum scissored the two fingers, pushing them in deeper, searching for Minho’s prostate. He knew he found it when Minho let out a choked moan, his cock twitching. “Feel good?”

“F-fuck yeah.” Minho stammered.

Kibum continued to abuse his prostate, adding a third finger, and spreading them apart. Minho started to sweat, a sheen of it coating his skin. His hair was sticking to his forehead, falling into his eyes. Kibum used his other hand to push the hair out of Minho’s eyes, trailing the hand down his jaw and neck, thumb rubbing across the faint red marks there. He continued working his other hand, pushing his fingers as far as they could go. Minho mewled, rolling his hips down onto Kibum’s fingers.

Kibum’s cock throbbed in his underwear, being neglected. He tried to speed up the process, moving his fingers at a faster pace. Minho dug his heels into the mattress, gripping the sheets. “Please, hyung, fuck me.”

Kibum quickly removed his fingers, pulling on the condom and coating his cock with lube. He grabbed the back of Minho’s thighs, pushing them apart. Shuffling forward, he let go of one of Minho’s thighs and grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it into Minho. Minho grunted, clenching his eyes shut. Kibum pushed in carefully, going centimeter by agonizing centimeter. When he bottomed out, he rested his forehead on Minho’s shoulder, holding back from just fucking Minho senseless. 

Minho tried to relax his muscles, feeling so full. Kibum was larger than he expected, longer, and definitely thicker. “Go. Please go.”

Kibum pulled out slowly, pushing back in all the way. His pace was slow, rolling his hips with every thrust back in. He hissed at the feeling of Minho’s walls dragging along his cock. “F-faster, ah!”

Kibum gripped Minho’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, drawing his own back farther and pushing into Minho faster. He dropped his head down, sucking one of Minho’s nipples into his mouth. Minho let out a whimper, his hands coming up from the sheets to grasp at Kibum’s back. The bed began to shake slightly, small rocking sounds mixing with their moans and skin slapping on skin.

Minho left crescent shaped marks in Kibum’s back, trying to anchor himself. The immense amount of pleasure made him feel like he could float away any moment. He couldn’t hear anything but Kibum’s low groaning and the faint sound of his own moans.

“G-god, you feel so fucking good!” Kibum grunted against Minho’s chest. He moved his hands from Minho’s hips to the back of his thighs, pushing them up farther, and pistoning his cock into Minho.

“A-ah! Fuck, hyung!” Minho yelled, scraping his nails down Kibum’s back. Kibum was consistently hitting his prostate, pushing his entire body up the bed. Precum spread across his stomach, his cock twitching as Kibum’s torso grazed over it. “Please, make me come hyung!”

“You wanna come?” Kibum spoke into his neck. “Wanna come from just my cock, baby?” he said, fucking into Minho harder. “Come on baby, come for me.”

It only took three more hard thrust into Minho’s prostate for his back to arch off the bed as he came, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His thighs trembled in Kibum’s grip and his hands grasped Kibum’s hair.

Kibum came quickly after, Minho’s muscles squeezing around him becoming too much. He collapsed on top of Minho, breathing heavy. He pulled out slowly, rolling onto his back and taking off the condom. 

“Fuck, that was amazing…” Minho breathed out, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, it was amazing, you’re amazing.” Kibum mumbled, turning on his side to face Minho. He wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into his chest. Even though the sheets were damp from sweat and Minho had come on his stomach, they fell asleep just like that.

 

The sun shined through Minho’s curtain, making his room glow. Kibum woke up first, the light shining right into his eye. 

“Huh, wha-?” Kibum murmured, looking around the room in confusion. After he looked around and became aware of his surrounding, he turned his attention to the weight on his right arm.

Minho laid sleeping soundly, the light skimming across his bare back. His head rested on Kibum’s arm, one of his own laying across Kibum’s stomach. Light snores left his parted lips and his hair fell softly onto his face.

Kibum looked down at him findly, a small smile etched onto his face. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty, but his arm was beginning to cramp up under Minho’s head. Just as he was about to shake him awake, Minho opened his eyes, groaning softly at the light. “G’morning.”

“Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.”

Minho’s groaned as he sat up and stretched, his bones popping. He fell back into the bed, blinking away the sleep still in his eyes. His eyes traveled to the clock on his wall, reading 10:48.

“Shit! I have to be at the set by 11:00!” Minho screamed as he scrambled off the bed.

“Calm down. I’ll call and tell them you won’t be coming in, and neither will I.”

“Why?”

“We have to have our pancake and waffle war, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if there will be a commentated version but hopefully there will be. You can request prompts or ships you want to see on my tumblr @occasional-fandoms. I'll write for bts, exo, shinee, got7, monsta x, day6, etc!


End file.
